


i have a question (it might seem strange)

by Bubblebirdie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ...look she's weird about it, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, bobbi's just amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: Bobbi's Bobbi. Kora's a gay disaster.
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	i have a question (it might seem strange)

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying out a new kind of title format! because I wanted to. Have fun <3

“Bobbi,” Kora tapped her on the shoulder, “Bobbi.”

“Huh? Oh, hey Kora. What’s up?”

A bright, annoying grin spread across her face to cover up the nervous twisting of her hands, “Can I draw you?”

“No, that’s creepy.” Kora scrunched up her nose. She knew that Bobbi would say no, but still.

“Pu-lease?” However, Bobbi was back to conversing with Mack, and the words flew right past her. In Kora’s experience, tall people had terrible hearing. She sighed. Kara was signaling to her from across the field, and soccer practice was technically over anyway. One last fleeting glance at the silhouette of Bobbi’s nose.

~

Kora nibbled on her pencil eraser staring at the blank page of her sketch-book. It had been blank for the past five minutes, which wasn’t a very long time, but Kora wanted to draw Bobbi. She spun around in her chair. A foot hooked over the armrest. She stopped. Her sister was coming up the stairs. She leaned out of her chair, grabbing her desk to make sure she didn’t fall over.

“Yoo-hoo, Daisy!”

“CRASH!”

“Oh my god!” Daisy shrieked.

Kora swept her hair out of her face and grimaced. “Ouch.”

“I don’t think mom should’ve let you get a swivel chair.” Kora stuck her tongue out at Daisy. “Veery mature. Anyway, what did you need?”

“Your socially superior opinion,” Daisy puffed out her chest, “on whether or not it is creepy to ask someone if you can draw them.”

“Eh, not really. It depends.”

“Coolio! Thanks,” she beamed. The door slammed shut. Detangling herself from the also fallen chair, she rolled over and planted her face into the carpet. “I am a human disaster.”

~

“Hey, Bobbi, can I draw you?”

“No.” Kora slumped against the lockers.

“But why?” she slid dramatically to the ground. Bobbi pulled her head out of her locker to shake her head at her before stepping over Kora’s legs and heading out onto the field. “Meanie,” she whispered, staring sorrowfully after her Amazonian teammate.

~

“Why do you want to draw Bobbi so bad anyway?” Kara asked. Kora slammed her Algebra textbook down on the table maybe a little too hard. And launched into a delineation of Bobbi.

“-and have you _seen_ her nose? It’s just so,” Kora made a series of increasingly odd and squashed hand gestures, “like that would be super fun to draw!”

“Ms. Johnson, if you’d like to stop fawning over Ms. Morse, I’d like to get on with class,” Dr. Weaver’s crisp voice cut through Kora’s excitement. The victim in question froze.

“Hi, Dr. Weaver, I didn’t know we had a substitute today,” she gave a tiny, embarrassed wave and dived into her seat.

“Kara! Why didn’t you tell me to shut up when Dr. Weaver came in!” Kora hissed.

“Kora!” Kara clicked open her red pen to beginning correcting her homework, “are you sure you’re completely straight?”

A true sign of friendship is when you leave your best friend gaping for the rest of math class because you reminded them yet again that you know them better than they know themselves.

~

“Hey, Kora,” Bobbi slid past her. Her hand brushed Kora’s shoulder, and the dusky brunette jerked her head forward so fast she nearly banged it against the lockers.

“Umm, I’m- I’m gonna go warm up. See ya,” she gave her an awkward thumbs up before tripping out. She flopped on the field. Kara hopped off of the bleachers to cheerfully poke her limp carcass with her toe.

“Why do you even have to be here anyway,” Kora groaned into the turf.

“C’est la vie Chiquita,” Kara said.

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Hi, Kara!” Bobbi walked over to them. “That GSA meeting was a _nightmare_.”

“I know,” Kara nodded sagely. Kora went rigid. Her friend meanwhile, continued petting her hair, and conversing with her possible romantic interest.

~

“Umm, earth to Kora.” Daisy pinched her sister.

Bobbi was laughing on the other side of the parking lot, and she couldn’t help wondering why. “What?” Bobbi’s lips looked really pretty in twilight. “Oww, Daisy!”

“Delayed reaction much. Buckle up kiddo.”

“You are ten months and sixteen days older than me!”

“Aww, baby’s mad,” Daisy said.

“I hate you.”

~

“Bobbi, please, come on,” Kora pleaded.

“Nope,” she popped the _p_ and smirked.

“But I got new colored pencils and-,”

“No.”

“By the time I finally convince you, I’ll probably be a good oil painter.”

Bobbi tucked a lock of Kora’s hair back behind her ear, “I’m sure you’re already ridiculously good at it.” 


End file.
